


Blood for the Blood God

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cult of Kefka is recruiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for the Blood God

~ Blood for the Blood God ~

Hello!  
Do you have the time,  
To talk about our lord,  
Who is both savior,  
And destroyer,  
KEFKA, today?

...no?

We'll leave you this pamphlet anyway.

Blood for the Blood God  
Kneel, peasant, kneel.  
Will he bless you,  
or curse you?  
No one knows!  
Pray and be grateful,  
For whichever way it goes!

Look upon his glorious,  
Radiant, shining wings,  
His golden hair all set with feathers,  
His illustrious, rainbow raiment.  
Is he not the most evil,  
And beautifully insane thing,  
You have ever seen?

Blood for the Blood God,  
Squeal, peasant, squeal.  
Your cries are the music,  
He so enjoys to hear.

Have a happy apocalypse!

~oOo~


End file.
